Death Battle Aftermath: Link VS Cloud
by ltj056
Summary: After defeating Cloud Strife, Link hears that Zelda has been murdered and goes to avenge her. Can he avenge her and reclaim the Triforce? Find out now. It's time for a Death Battle Aftermath!


**Hey everybody! Welcome back to the Death Battle Aftermath: Mario VS Zelda trilogy! This time we'll be looking at the story of Link after his battle with Cloud Strife. There is going to be some retelling from Peach VS Zelda, but it will be from Link's perspective. Let's get to it!**

Link was making his way out of the blue chamber and was about to exit. However, a blast of fire heading towards Link, causing him to raise his shield. Link looked to see that where the fire attack came from and saw the culprit.

The user was a woman wearing a black, japanese style dress and had black hair, brown eyes, and was wearing black gloves. Link needed to counter attack, so he threw a bomb in hope that it will make her dodge. It worked and he ran to her with the Master Sword in hand. He was about to attack, but a barrage of bullets flew towards him and he used his shield to block them.

He looked to see a dark-skinned man wearing a brown jacket and boots, green pants, and had his right hand was replaced by a machine gun. Link threw his boomerang, but the man swatted it back with his gun hand. Link charged one of his bombs and threw it at the man. The man fired at it with his gun, causing a huge explosion that pushed the man away and onto the grass. Link jumped and was about to impale him with his sword, but he was frozen in ice and was sent flying into the forest in front of the temple. The woman ran to the gunman, "Barrett, are you hurt?"

Barret took a moment to stand up, "I'm fine Tifa. Just focus on taking this punk down."

Link busted out of the ice and magically equipped his speed boots to hurry back to them. Tifa and Barret moved out of the way. Barret aimed his gun arm and opened fire. Each of his shots were missing, so Tifa tried to freeze the ground to slow him down. Link changed his boots to the heavy iron boots to avoid slipping and threw his boomerang at Tifa, but she punched it back at him. Link was able to catch it, but Tifa was just using it as a distraction to dash to him and deliver a well timed uppercut of fire. Barret took this opportunity to fire his machine gun arm. Link was quick enough to block the bullets with his shield and landed on his feet. Barret wasn't letting up and Link was starting to make his way towards him. However, Tifa was running towards him with plans to end it, "Beat Rush!"

Tifa's attack was about to hit, but Link moved out of the way and Tifa was practically being showered with Barrets bullets. Barret quickly stopped his arm and Tifa fell to the ground, much to Barrets horror, "Tifa!"

Link didn't give him a chance to think. Running up to him and looking ready to slice his gun arm off. Barret took aim with his arm, "Die!"

Barret opened fire and Link used his shield to block the bullets. Getting in close enough, Link tried to slice off his arm. Barret countered by grabbing Links arm, then slamming him into the ground. The slam caused a crater in the floor and Barret looked at the swordsman, whose mouth was currently running blood. He pointed his arm at him, "Satellite Beam!"

An airstrike started to descend on the swordsman, who was trying to raise his shield. The beam crashed down, leaving a smoldering crater, "Guess you weren't so tough after all."

He ran over to Tifa and checked her pulse, "Alright, you're going to make it."

He took out a communicator, "This is Barret. Lockart's down and Strife was taken out. We need a pickup."

"Right away, sir. We'll be waiting for you at the pick up zone."

He picked her up and started to walk to the pick up. From the crater, a burnt Link emerged. His clothes were badly scared, exposing his torso. He took out a health potion, restoring his health, and started to limp his way into the forest, where he hid his horse. Link thought back to how this started.

 **-THREE DAYS EARLIER-**

In the prestigious throne room of Hyrule, complete with those image windows, purple rugs, and the golden and white throne, **(Because, why not?)** Link was kneeling before the Princess Zelda. She was a tall, pale woman with brown hair, green eyes, and a purple and white dress, "Rise Link."

Link stood up and asked what was needed, "I have sensed a great magical disturbance near Kakariko Village. I want you to investigate this, before something bad happens."

A blue fairy with wings and her body was covered in a blue glow flew towards Zelda, Link recognized her as Navi. Zelda turned to Navi, "Navi, I want you to come with me to investigate another disturbance near Ordon Village."

"Understood Princess."

Link was worried and asked Zelda if she would rather wait for him to deal with both of the disturbances. Zelda sighed, "We cannot afford to wait. If these events would bring harm to Hyrule, it would result in the people getting killed."

She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled, "I will be fine Link."

Link said that he understood and left to deal with the threat.

 **-A DAY AND A HALF LATER-**

Link was riding a brown horse in a narrow pathway, until they arrived in Kakariko Village. It was a simple village with standard building and a windmill. Link waved at some of the villagers and made his way to an inn. When he walked in, he saw a young woman with red hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue dress with a brown shirt. Link walked up to her and greeted her, calling her Anju. Anju replied, "Why, hello Link. I take it you are here to deal with the mysterious temple that appeared?"

Link nodded and asked where he could find it, "Follow me."

They walked outside and she pointed to the left. Link looked to see a grey tower, "That is where you will find it. It looks like a day's trip."

Link thanked her and she walked back inside. Link got onto his horse and started his journey to the temple.

 **-ONE DAY LATER-**

Link was approaching the temple and stopped his horse. He left it hidden in between some trees and was about to walk into the temple. He stopped when he saw three people walking towards the temple. Two of them was Barret and Tifa. The third one was a young man with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a black outfit and a red ribbon. However, what interested Link the most was the massive sword on his back. He was sneaking around them to see if they were friendly and heard the swordsman talking, "I'll go in the temple."

He heard Barret talk, "Me and Tifa are going to look around, see if anyone else wants to find this temple."

They split up and Link sneaked around to avoid being detected. Link followed Cloud into the temple, hiding behind some objects like vases with blue lighting bolts on them. Things were quiet until they reached a blue room with catwalks and pillars. Link noticed Cloud unsheathing his sword, "You can come out now!"

Link was shocked that Cloud had noticed him, but obliged and stepped into the open. Link asked Cloud how he knew he was there, "You weren't very hard to detect. Actually, I noticed you when we entered the temple."

Link took out his sword and shield, then got into position to fight. Cloud held his sword with both of his hands. They both suddenly got covered in a red aura for less than a second, "Only chance I'm going to give you. Leave."

Link shook his head and Cloud sighed, "Alright."

They ran towards each other and their swords collided.

 **-PRESENT-**

Link remembered there fight well. Cloud was strong and powerful, but he was also headstrong and reckless. He kept limping until he reached the area where he hid his horse and sat down next to it. Despite using a health potion to heal himself, he was still tired from the fighting and needed to rest. He went to sleep looking up at the sky.

 **-THE NEXT MORNING-**

Link woke up and got onto his horse to head back to the Kakariko Village.

 **-ONE DAY LATER-**

Link arrived in Kakariko Village to get supplies for the trip back to the castle. He noticed that the villagers were in a state of despair. He kept going, until he reached Anju's inn and went inside to talk to her. When he walked in and saw Anju at the counter, he noticed that Anju had a sad look on her face. Link walked up to her and asked what was wrong. Anju was surprised by Link's presence and responded, "I'm sorry Link. I didn't hear you come in"

Link asked why everyone in the village was in despair. Anju sighed, "Link. There is no easy way for me to say this, but Princess Zelda was found murdered by Ordon Village."

Link stepped back when she said this. He asked her if she was certain. Her voice started to break and tears falling from her eyes, "Yes, they found her body with her head blown off."

Link was silent, but was gripping his hands tightly while gritting his teeth. Anju walked up to him and hugged him, "I'm sorry Link. I know how close you two were."

Link stepped out saying that he need to go, "Where are you going to go?"

Link said that he was heading to Ordon Village. Anju was surprised by this, "Wait! I think you should wait until the passing ceremony."

Link said that he cannot wait, claiming that if Zelda died then the Triforce Of Wisdom would have been taken. He cannot wait to go looking forward for it. Anju sighed, "Just come home safely. Alright?"

Link nodded and walked out to his horse. He saddled onto it and set his path to Ordon Village.

 **-SIX HOURS LATER-**

Link was riding his horse into Ordon Village. It was a little different than Kakariko Village. It was mostly forest and had some pumpkin patches. Link noticed that the villagers were as saddened as the people back in Kakariko. Link kept moving his horse, until he found a young woman with silver hair, eyes, and a white dress. Link called out her name, Ilia. Ilia turned to Link, "Link!"

Ilia ran up to him and Link stepped off his horse. Link asked Ilia where the magic disturbance Zelda sensed was. Ilia had a very sad look on her face, "Link. You are going to chase the one who killed Zelda, aren't you?"

Link nodded, causing Ilia to sigh, "I figured you would. Navi told me that the killer took the Triforce Of Wisdom."

Link had forgotten about Navi and asked where she was, Ilia pointed to a group of jars, "She is hiding in a jar over there."

Link walked over to the jars and started to call out Navi's name. He opened another jar to see the blue spirit crying. Link gently said Navi, causing her to look up, "Link?

Link calmly assured Navi that it was him and Navi flew up with a slightly assured look on her face. Link asked what happened in the disturbance and Navi answered in a breaking voice,"A princess in a pink dress and wearing a crown appeared and Zelda asked her to explain everything. The princess looked confused, but Zelda thought that it might have been one of Ganondorf's tricks. So she attacked her and the princess fought back, then a sheep fell out of the sky and knocked Zelda unconscious. Then the princess grew wings and then.."

Navi started to sob slightly, but continued, "She kicked Zelda's head clean off. All I could do is watch as she screamed."

Link was stoic, but Navi could tell that he was angered by the story. Link asked her what happened to the Triforce Of Wisdom. Navi look only worsened, "It went into the princess's hands and she returned to her kingdom."

Link was silent, but decided to ask where the disturbance was. Navi sighed, "It is just outside the village. I'll go with you."

Link accepted the offer and the two left for the disturbance.

 **-FIVE MINUTES LATER-**

Outside the village and beyond a few hills, Link and Navi saw a strange, purple dome of light. Link asked Navi if this dome was the disturbance, "Yes. Wasn't it the same for you?"

Link shook his head and explained that it was just a strange temple. Navi was surprised by this and thought out loud, "Maybe these two disturbances aren't connected after all."

Link disagreed, saying that the openings to different dimensions happening at the same time couldn't possibly be a coincidence, "But Link, the differences are too great to be able to connect them."

Link said that he encountered warriors that were not of this world, much like Zelda did with the princess. He also explained the weird feeling of killing intent he felt towards one of them. Navi had a look of interest, "I wonder if they came from the same world."

Link said he didn't think so and that it didn't matter now. He started to walk into the dome and Navi followed him through it. When they walked into it, they saw a random assortment of colors from blue to red to purple. When they walked out, they saw a land that was quite different from Hyrule. They had floating bricks that are just there, a plethora of pipes everywhere, and giant mushrooms. Navi turned to Link and pointed to a wooden bridge, "There is where Zelda fought that princess."

She pointed to ground far below it, "And there is where the killing blow was struck."

Link ran to the bridge and looked for anything that could lead him to the princess. He looked far off into the distance and saw a pink and orange castle. He pointed to it and said that is where the princess is. Navi turned to him with a skeptical look, "How can you be sure?"

Link explained that the princess would not venture far from her home land. As well, as that being the only castle in miles. That seemed to convince Navi, "Alright, let's go!"

They started the long walk towards the castle. Little did they know, that a pair of brown mushroom like creatures with legs, eyes, mouth, and no arms were watching them.

 **-TWO HOURS LATER-**

Link and Navi were starting to make their way into the kingdom. Link looked around to see that some of the inhabitants, who were small men,women, and children with mushrooms on their heads were looking at him. Navi flew over to whisper in Link's ear, "I didn't notice this the last time I was here, but this world has a strange abundance of mushrooms."

Link looked at some of the shops and saw that Navii was right. Some of the shops were in the shape of mushrooms, they sold mushrooms **(CANNIBALS!)** and mushroom shaped merchandise, and even some of the houses had the tops of mushrooms on them. Their thoughts were interrupted by an older version of the people with a brown mushroom, "Hello there! Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom!"

He walked over to them, "My name is Toadsworth, personal assistant of her royal majesty, Princess Peach."

Hearing the name put Link on edge. However, Toadsworth continued, "I must ask, who are you? You both look like you are not from this kingdom."

Before Link could explain, he felt a strange urge overtake him. He started to kneel down in pain, as Navi and Toadsworth looked on in concern, "Link, are you okay?"

Link couldn't hear them, he was too focused on the strange feeling overtaking him. He recognized this from when he fought Cloud, but there was something different. He felt intense anger and sadness with an urge of murderous intent. His body was covered in a red aura for a moment. Navi looked at her friend with worry, "This must be the strange feeling he was talking about."

Link was looking around, as though nothing had happened. Navi flew over to him with a look of worry, "Link, are you okay?" 

Link didn't answer, but instead took out his sword and told Navi to stay back. Everyone was looking at Link. The people were either scared about what he would do, worried about him, or both. Navi tried to reason with him, "Hey listen!"

Link didn't listen and started attacking Toadsworth. Toadsworth was able to move out of the way before Link could kill him, giving one of the shopkeepers an opening to use a strange flower to hit him with fire. Toadsworth started to run away, "Toad Elite Guard! Hold him off while I get Princess Peach to safety!"

Ten Toads holding spears started marching towards Link. However, Link made short work of them by doing his spin attack. All ten of them were sent flying and had bloody cuts on them. As Link started to run towards the castle, Navi started to fly in hopes of beating Link there.

 **-FIVE MINUTES LATER-**

Link was able to make it to the gates of the castle without running into any guards, but he came across a locked, golden gate that was blocking his way. Link took out one of his bombs and charged it to maximum. He laid it in front of the gate and ran away from it before it exploded. Link ran through the destroyed gateway and was running on a white walkway surrounded by a crystal, blue lake. However, dozens of Toad warriors started running towards him with Fire Power Flowers and Ice Power Flowers. Before they could attack him, Link held his shield out and magically equipped his Speed Boots. He started running faster than the Toads could see and was using his shield to push them out of his way. When he reached the wooden gate to the courtyard, he used his grappling hook to climb up it. Link jumped into the garden and saw two statues. One was of a short man wearing overalls, a red shirt and hat with an M on it, and had a mustache. Link saw a sign on the foot that said 'Mario: Hero Of The Mushroom Kingdom, Lover Of Princess Peach, And Brother Of Luigi. Lost, but never forgotten.'

Link had to admit that he never would have thought that this kingdom would have it's own hero. He looked over to the other statue. It was of a taller man wearing a green shirt with blue overalls. He also had a hat with an L on it. Just like with Mario's statue, there was a sign on the foot. This one said 'Luigi: Hero Of The Mushroom Kingdom, Lover Of Princess Daisy, And Brother Of Mario. Lost, but never forgotten.'

Link started to walk to the entrance of the castle, but looked back at the graves before unsheathing the Master Sword and Brave Shield. He was about to cut the door down, but it opened. Link saw the person and saw that she matched Navi's description. From the blond hair to the pink dress. She spoke in a calm tone, but Link could tell that she was afraid, "Who are you?"

Link, deciding to humor her, answered her question. She then said, "I see, Link. Let me ask you another question. Are you the protector of Princess Zelda?"

Link felt anger from hearing her ask about Zelda, but remained calm and nodded. The princess closed her eyes, "I am Princess Peach, leader of the Mushroom Kingdom and I will not allow such violence to continue."

Link was about to reply, but Peach opened her eyes and held her hand out, "So, let us resolve this peacefully."

Link was confused. He wanted to avenge Zelda and retrieve the Triforce, but Peach's kindness in wanting peace rather than bloodshed made Link consider a truce. Link was about to shake her hand, but the aura from before appeared for a split second. Link shook his head and Peach closed her eyes, "I see, so you wish for this to end with my destruction?"

Link wanted to shake his head now, but he couldn't resist the urge to nod. Peach sighed, "I was hoping we could resolve this peacefully."

Link was confused about what she meant by that, until she used pulled a turnip out of nowhere and threw it at him. Link sliced the turnip in half, but Peach used an attack with her rear end that pushed him back. Link recovered, but saw that Peach had summoned a sheep. Link recognized this from Navi's description and rolled out of the way when Peach threw it. Link pulled out his bow and was about to shoot an arrow, but Peach threw another turnip and caused Link to drop his bow. Link recovered to find that Peach had grown wings. "Empress Peach!"

Link knew that this was the technique that Peach used to kill Zelda. He raised his shield as Peach dashed towards him. She kicked him so hard, that he was sent flying into the town. Link crashed into a red, mushroom looking building. He was on top of a destroyed table and looked to see if there was anyone was there. He saw a small Toad boy being held by a pink Toad. As he took out a health potion to heal, he saw that the mother locked herself and her son in a nearby room. Link drunk the potion and, seeing Peach fly in front of the building, took out a bomb. He threw the bomb as hard as he can, then started used his grappling hook to go through the hole. Link took out his sword and shield, then landed on the street. He looked to see that Peach had summoned another sheep. He charged at her and swung his sword, causing Peach to move back and caused the sheep to dissipate. Link noticed Peach looking down for a moment, then crying gigantic tears. Peach ran to Link, but he moved out of the way and took out his boomerang. Link threw it, but it missed Peach. Fortunately, it turned around and hit Peach in the back of the head. Link caught the boomerang, than took out his grappling hook to pull Peach to him. Link took out his sword and held it to Peach's neck, ready to end it. Suddenly a familiar voice came, "Stop!"

Link turned to see Navi and Toadsworth running, or in Navi's case flying, towards them. He heard Peach say, "Toadsworth, get out of here!"

"Princess, this whole ordeal was over a misunderstanding!"

Navi flew over to Link, "He's telling the truth Link!"

Link let Peach go and turned to Navi. He asked what they meant by this, Navi stopped and tried to explain "It's the same thing that happened when you fought the warrior with the giant sword."'

Link was confused about what she meant by this "There was some strange force that connected this world and our own, just like when you killed that warrior, this woman was stripped of her conscience and the forced her and Zelda to fight each other to the death."

Link was shocked at this and thought to himself how could he have been so stupid. To not even for a second, take that into account. Link resheathed his sword and apologized for his violent acts against the kingdom in the form of bowing. Peach was silent for a moment, trying to find a way to respond. "There is no need to apologize."

Link was not expecting this and asked why. Peach said something that nobody was expecting. "While your actions did harm my people, I understand that you had an obligation to your people to avenge Princess Zelda."

Link flinched in anger as she mentioned Zelda, "I should be asking you for forgiveness."

They all looked at her surprised by was especially shocked by this. "What do you mean Milady, this rapscallion was the one to-"

"That is enough Toadsworth."

Link was impressed that she just needed to say that to silence him "Even if it was caused by a mysterious force, I was still the one who took Zelda's life. Her death is still on my head and for that, I am truly sorry."

She bowed down and Link and Navi looked at each other for a moment, until Link stood up and walked over to her. He took out his sword and Peach closed her eyes, ready for the end. Toadsworth was about to run over to them, but Peach raised her hand. "Princess Peach, You must be joking! Without you, the kingdom will fall into a state of anarchy!"

Peach opened her eyes and looked at Toadsworth with a smile on her face. "I'll leave everything to you Toadsworth."

As tears were falling from Toadsworth's eyes, Peach looked to the ground and prepared for the end. Link looked to Toadsworth and back to Peach, thinking about what would happen if he killed her. He felt the strange murderous intent again, fight with the thoughts of peace and forgiveness. Everything was silent for a moment, until Link swung his sword down. " _PEACH!"_

Link slammed his sword into the ground, the thoughts of murdering were gone now and he could think straight. He looked to see Peach looking at him, "You don't want those close to me to suffer."

ink simply nodded and sheathed his sword, he reached his hand out to Peach. Peach took it and Link pulled her up. Before they could say anything, Toadsworth ran up to Peach and hugged her. "Princess, I'm so glad you're okay!"

Peach smiled and returned the hug and Link just watched as the two were hugging. Navi flew next to him and whispered in his ear. "We should ask them where the Triforce of Wisdom is."

Link nodded and walked towards them. They separated and turned to him, Toadsworth ran up to him. "Thank you, Sir Link!"

Link was silent, but like before it explained everything about what he wanted. Toadsworth was confused, but Peach knew exactly what he was talking about. "I know what you're talking about."

They all looked at her, then Navi flew to her. "Where is it, we need to find it immediately."

"What exactly is so important about this golden relic?" Toadsworth asked.

Navi couldn't believe that anyone would even think that. " The Triforce is the most valuable relic ever made and Ganondorf will stop at nothing to get it!"

Navi knew what Peach and Toadsworth and didn't even let them ask "Ganondorf is the gerudo king and the heart of all evil in the world. If he gets his hand on the Triforce, there will be no stopping him."

Peach stepped up, "It is in my throne room."

"Please take us to it." Navi practically begged.

"Follow me." Peach replied

They all started to walk to the throne room, however Link felt like they were being watched.

 **-FIVE MINUTES LATER-**

Link had just finished explaining everything that has happened to that point. Link saw that Peach was looking in interest and asked how much further until they get to the throne room, "It isn't much farther."

They kept walking until they reached a wooden door. Peach opened the door and they all walked in, Link looked to see a pink room with white columns and the throne being place high in the back of the room. Peach stepped in front of the throne and opened a small compartment. From the apartment, she pulled out a small golden triangle, "This hovered to me when Zelda fell and I have kept it hidden in this room ever since."

Link walked over to receive it, when suddenly, "So, this is where the Triforce Of Wisdom has been hidden."

They all turned to see Ghirahim standing at the door with his long, grey sword in hand. Toadsworth turned to Navi, "Who is this man?"

"Ghirahim, he was a servant of the goddess Hylia, but he betrayed her to serve Demise."

Ghirahim smiled at this, "Excellently told fairy. Hylia was a fool who wanted me to protect the weak mortals. Lord Ganon sees the value of strength, unlike that pathetic turtle."

Link saw that Peach looked alarmed by this by this, "You mean Bowser and Ganon have joined forces?"

Ghirahim bursted out laughter, "That weak turtle took what was ours, so Lord Ganon gave him a rightful death for a fool."

Link was silent, then charged towards Ghirahim. They're swords collided and Link was being pushed back. Ghirahim grew a smirk, "How disappointing Link. Have you actually managed to get weaker since our last encounter?"

Link and Ghirahim separated and Ghirahim forced Link on the defense by using quick, elegant strikes. Link saw an opening and tried to attack, but Ghirahim blocked it with his sword and used a well timed counter to send the sword flying from Link's hand. Link was once again on the defense with the Hylian Shield, however even the shield was not enough to block all of Ghirahim's attacks. Link was suffering from cuts all-over his body and could not see a way out of the situation, however a turnip came out of nowhere and forced Ghirahim's attention to slice it in two. Ghirahim had a look of confusion, "Did you really think that a turnip could stop -"

Before he could finish his sentence, Peach used the Peach Bomber to send Ghirahim flying into the wall. Link saw an opportunity and used his grappling hook to retrieve his sword. Link looked to Peach and asked why she was helping him, "This man is now as much threat to my world as he is yours. I also hope that this will convince you that we can be allies."

Link said that he never needed more evidence, however before they could continue Ghirahim recovered from the attack. He walked slowly towards them with a look of anger on his face, "I tried to be chivalrous, but now I will have to be more assertive."

Ghirahim appeared to be covered in dark magic, however a heart formed around and caused it to dissipate. Ghirahim had a shocked look on his face, "What?!" 

Link turned to Peach, who appeared to be using a spell, "I posses the ability to negate evil magic. Magic as wicked as yours, has no place in my kingdom!"

Link could tell that Ghirahim was enraged, but was trying to be composed. Seeing an opportunity, he dashed towards him as fast as he could and prepared to strike. However, Ghirahim managed to block it, "Do not think for a moment Link, that I will allow myself to lose because of this."

Link and Ghirahim separated, but this time Link was keeping his distance to lure Ghirahim to come to him. It worked as Ghirahim dashed towards him, but Link was ready and stopped his sword. Link magically equipped his steel gauntlets and delivered a strength enhanced punch to Ghirahim's stomach. The punch was strong enough to send Ghirahim crashing into the wall and almost breaking through it. Link saw that Ghirahim was coughing blood, "Impressive. I was clearly wrong about you becoming weaker."

Before Link could do anything, Peach dashed past him. Link saw the wings and knew what she was about to do, "EMPRESS PEACH!" 

Before Ghirahim could react, Peach kicked him in the stomach and sent him clean through the wall. Link walked over to Peach, "I saw an opportunity and went for it."

Link didn't even say anything, he just accepted it. They walked out to see Ghirahim, laying down in the royal garden. They jumped down, or in Peach's case hovered, and walked over to him. Link could tell that Ghirahim was still alive and turned to Peach. He suggested that they take him prisoner and force him to tell them everything about Ganon's plans, "Agreed, I'll send some scouts out to hunt down him and any other mysterious forces."

However, a voice boomed, "You will not need to worry about finding me!"

A dark cloud appeared over the kingdom, as well as a pair of giant, red eyes. Peach tried to use her Heart Magic to force it away, but the heart was struck by lightning and bursted into pieces, "Your 'gift' may have worked on Ghirahim, but in the face of _TRUE_ sorcery it is nothing."

The eyes vanished and the cloud shot a pillar towards the ground. When the cloud pillar vanished Ganon was revealed. He was a pig-like man with blue skin and wore gold armor on his torso, red shoulder guards with a spike on both of them, wore a red cape, and was holding a trident. Link stepped in front of Peach and was clearly prepared to fight him. Ganon chuckled darkly, "Link, it has been far too long since we last met."

Link told Ganon to cut to the chase, "I see your manners have not improved. I simply want both your Triforce, as well as the one here. I must confess. I thought that coming to this world would be nothing more than a waste of time, but when I sensed the Triforce Of Wisdom here I knew that it was a destined opportunity."

Peach stepped beside Link, "Ganon if you dare think that we will allow you to use the Triforce for your own selfish ends, you are terribly mistaken."

Ganon looked at her, " Princess Peach? I have heard of you from the underlings of the fools king Bowser. Fitting, I have conquered one kingdom and now I will control another. And when I have the Triforce, Hyrule will follow!"

Link claimed that he will not let that happen, "Excellent, your desire to face me will only shorten the time it will take for me to rule all."

Peach hovered back, "I will support you from a distance."

Link nodded and got into position to fight. Ganon appeared to be looking forward to what was about to happen, "Come, Hero Of Our Time!"

Ganon got into a his own fighting position and yelled in a nigh demonic voice, " _COME MEET YOUR END!"_

 **And that's that! Hope you enjoyed it! Now I said in my last story that I will get to Bowser VS Ganon right after this one, however I have changed my mind and will get to it after I deal with some other things. Also, I think BVG will be my largest DBA. Yes, even longer than Hulk VS Doomsday. So, I thought about dealing with some smaller things first. Hope you enjoy them and I hope you enjoyed this. As alway, constructive criticism is welcomed!**


End file.
